


The Imperial Tale: An Insubordinate Chiss

by coffeeberry



Series: Back to the Legends [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Back to the Legends, EU/Legends, Gen, Vader really wants to force choke Thrawn, he doesn't know if he's going to kill him or he's beginning to like him
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 02:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13204173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeberry/pseuds/coffeeberry
Summary: Continuation of The Smuggler's Tale. Thrawn appears on the First Death Star just after the destruction of Alderaan.





	The Imperial Tale: An Insubordinate Chiss

\- Kapitan Thrawn – rzekł Darth Vader, spoglądając na leżącego w celi niebieskoskórego mężczyznę.

Thrawn nie miał na sobie imperialnego munduru. Był ubrany w czarny kaftan ze złotymi guzikami i bardziej przypominał pantorańskiego arystokratę niż żołnierza. „Wygląd bywa zwodniczy”, pomyślał mroczny lord. Tuż przed tym spotkaniem potwierdził tożsamość Thrawna. Informacje, które znalazł w imperialnej bazie danych zaskoczyły go.

Gdyby miał przed sobą niekompetentnego oficera, jego dłoń błyskawicznie zacisnęłaby się na gardle nieszczęśnika. Z danych, które pozyskał, wynikało jednak, że Thrawn miał na swoim koncie wiele osiągnięć. Nie popełniał błędów. Żadnych. To było wręcz frustrujące.

Drogę do awansu młodemu kapitanowi blokowały jedynie akty niesubordynacji. Nie łamał rozkazów, nie wprost, lecz zręcznie wykorzystywał wszelkie niedomówienia i po swojemu interpretował polecenia zwierzchników. Vader pomyślał, że każdy, kto wydawał rozkazy Thrawnowi, powinien zabezpieczyć się na wszelką ewentualność. Równocześnie coś mu mówiło, że Chiss, gdyby tylko zechciał, nawet w takiej sytuacji postąpiłby według własnego uznania. Co gorsza, trudno byłoby go później ukarać, gdyby w ten sposób odniósł sukces, pokonując przeciwników i minimalizując własne straty.

Mężczyzna ocknął się. Jego oczy rozżarzyły się czerwienią.

\- Lordzie Vader – pozdrowił go, podnosząc się i stając na baczność.

Mroczny lord machnął ręką. Nie miał czasu na formalności.

\- Co pan tu robi? – zapytał. – I proszę być świadomym tego, że jeśli pana wyjaśnienia nie okażą się satysfakcjonujące, nie wyjdzie pan z tej celi o własnych siłach.

Thrawn powinien zacząć się w tej chwili denerwować, stwierdził Vader, tymczasem niebieska twarz Chissa wyglądała jak kamienna maska. Może należało go _przydusić_ do odpowiedzi?

\- Nastąpiły pewne niezależne ode mnie komplikacje, utrudniające moją misję – odparł Thrawn na pozór spokojnie. – Lądowanie na stacji było koniecznością.

Gdyby Vader nie był użytkownikiem Mocy, nie wyczułby gniewu swojego rozmówcy. To nie było zdenerwowanie spowodowane sytuacją, w której kapitan obecnie się znajdował. Nie był to lęk o własne życie, lecz gniew. Thrawn w zdumiewający dla Vadera sposób kontrolował swoje emocje. Nie była to furia, ale gniew osoby przekonanej o słuszności własnych racji. Osoby, która pragnęła działać i własnymi rękoma zaprowadzić porządek.

Vader pierwszy raz w konfrontacji z osobą inną niż Imperator poczuł niepokój. Thrawn w jakimś stopniu przypominał mu jego samego. Czy raczej, przypominał mu Anakina Skywalkera. Jednocześnie Thrawn nie był w ogóle wrażliwy na Moc.

\- Zniszczenie Alderaana jest taką komplikacją – ciągnął kapitan. – Podejrzewam, że ową decyzję podjął gubernator Tarkin. Chciałbym się dowiedzieć, dlaczego.

Vader osłupiał. Albo Thrawn był celowo bezczelny, albo zupełnie nie zdawał sobie sprawy ze swojej pozycji w imperialnej hierarchii. A może zwyczajnie nie dbał o nią.

\- Najpierw pan mi wytłumaczy – mroczny lord pogroził swojemu rozmówcy palcem -  co pan zamierzał robić na planecie sprzyjającej Rebelii?

\- _Sprzyjającej Rebelii_ – powtórzył za nim Thrawn – to eufemistyczne określenie, zważywszy na fakt, że Bail Organa jest odpowiedzialny za formowanie rebelianckiej floty.

\- Zatem jest pan świadomy, że pana _misja_ może zostać odebrana jako _zdrada_? – aparat mowy nie pozwalał Vaderowi na odpowiednie zaakcentowanie słów, dlatego mroczny lord musiał pomóc sobie gestykulacją.

Odetchnął głośno. Większość ludzi okazywała wówczas strach. Thrawn nie był jednak człowiekiem. Chiss uniósł lekko brew.

\- Nie wydaje mi się, żeby dążenie do zdobycia kodów używanych podczas komunikacji przez wroga, mogło być uznane za zdradę. Wręcz przeciwnie.

\- I te kody były na Alderaanie?

\- Wcześniej tak. W chwili zniszczenia planety – nie.

Mroczny lord zaczynał się irytować. Zacisnął pięść, na razie wstrzymując się przed użyciem Mocy. Thrawn musiał zauważyć ten gest.

\- Kody zostały umieszczone na datakarcie, a następnie ukryte w przedmiocie, który można było bezpiecznie, po cichu wywieźć z planety – wyjaśnił kapitan. – W jakimś dziele sztuki. Zamierzałem ustalić, w którym.

„Teraz to powinno być prostsze”, pomyślał Vader. „Ilość dzieł sztuki pochodzących z Alderaana podległa znacznej redukcji”.

Wtedy Thrawn ponownie powiedział coś niewłaściwego:

\- W tej sytuacji rozmowa z księżniczką Leią mogłaby okazać się owocna.

Vader ostatkiem woli powstrzymał się, by go nie przydusić.

\- Księżniczka uciekła z buntownikami, których pan tu przywiózł.

Thrawn skrzywił się lekko.

 - To bardzo niefortunne – odrzekł, a po chwili dodał: – Generał Kenobi także uciekł? Nie… to nie pasuje do jego wzorca.

Vader zaczął głośno oddychać. Tym razem nie robił tego celowo, by zastraszyć swojego rozmówcę. Thrawn zmierzył go wzrokiem.

\- Jak mniemam, udało się panu go zlikwidować – stwierdził. – Pozostali jednak uciekli? Młody chłopak, syn wojownika Jedi? Roboty należące do Rebelii: złoty droid protokolarny i astromech typu R2? Co takiego znajdowało się w pamięci jednego z tych robotów?

\- Plany stacji, na której pan się obecnie znajduje – wycedził Vader.

Wystarczyło, żeby kapitan wykasował pamięć robotów, a Rebelia poniosłaby porażkę.

Thrawn zastanawiał się przez moment, a następnie rzekł:

\- Same plany nie pomogą Rebelii, chyba, że stacja posiada poważną wadę konstrukcyjną. W takim przypadku to zastanawiające, że została oddana do użytku. Albo winę za to ponosi osoba nadzorująca jej budowę i wówczas powinna ona zostać przykładnie ukarana – Vaderowi przypomniała się twarz Orsona Krennica, kiedy ten wybałuszał oczy, nie mogąc zaczerpnąć oddechu – albo mówimy o zaplanowanym akcie sabotażu.

\- Te kwestie zostały już rozwiązane – mroczny lord machnął ręką lekceważąco.

\- I stacja została oddana do użytku – powtórzył Thrawn z naciskiem. – Nie podjęto działań mających na celu zlikwidowanie usterki. Czy Imperium posiada kopię owych planów?

Vaderowi nie było wiadomo nic na ten temat.

\- Ważne jest wykonywanie rozkazów, kapitanie – oświadczył. – Plany… roboty miały zostać odzyskane.

\- I wylądowały na tej stacji – odparł Thrawn niewzruszenie. – Gdybym posiadał więcej informacji, podjąłbym odpowiednie działania.

„Wbrew rozkazom”, pomyślał Vader. Mimo woli zaczął darzyć Chissa pewnym szacunkiem.

\- Dostarczyłem roboty – rzekł kapitan –  a także poszukiwanego od wielu lat zbiega oraz chłopaka, z którego pomocą Kenobi próbował wskrzesić zakazany kult.

Vader wsłuchał się w podszepty Mocy. Chłopak z jakiegoś powodu był ważny.

\- Co to za chłopak? – zapytał mroczny lord.

\- Dziewiętnastoletni sierota, wychowywany przez dalszą rodzinę na farmie wilgoci. Nigdy nie opuszczał Tatooine. Prawdopodobnie Kenobi miał na niego oko. Jest synem jego przyjaciela, także rycerza Jedi. Zaryzykowałbym stwierdzenie – Thrawn zawahał się, po czym oznajmił: – że to syn Anakina Skywalkera, a także, w takim przypadku, dawnej królowej i senator Naboo, Padme Amidali.

\- Ma pan na to jakieś dowody?

Thrawn nie mógł wiedzieć, jak istotna to była informacja.

\- Widziałem jego miecz świetlny, ponoć odziedziczony po ojcu. Z pojedynczym niebieskim ostrzem. Z cylindryczną dwudziestoośmiocentymetrową rękojeścią. Miecz skonstruowany przez Anakina Skywalkera.

\- Nikomu pan o tym nie wspomni – Vader pogroził mu palcem.

Chwilę później wyrwało mu się:

\- Jak on ma na imię?

\- Luke – odrzekł Thrawn, po czym dodał pewnie: – Luke Skywalker.


End file.
